


Принцесса

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Пейринг: Артур/МерлинРейтинг: PGРазмер: 640Жанр: романс, кид-фик
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 9





	Принцесса

У Эми всегда была потрясающая способность заходить к ним в самые неудобные моменты.

Вот и сейчас принялась стучать в дверь спальни тогда, когда Артур как раз снимал полотенце с только что вышедшего из душа Мерлина и собирался слизать каждую капельку воды, блестевшую на его коже.

\- Папуля! Ты помнишь, что обещал мне на завтрак вафли?

\- Конечно, солнышко! – крикнул Мерлин, поспешно натягивая на себя халат. – Но завтрак будет только через десять часов. Так что можешь спокойно ложиться, я не дам тебе проспать вафли.

Оделся он как раз вовремя, потому что в следующее мгновение дверь распахнулась. О необходимости стучать, а не вламываться в спальню просто так, они вели разговоры последний год. Хотя нет, полтора года, с тех пор, как Эми едва не застала их за… В общем, не важно. Пока они смогли добиться только того, что дочка не влетала в спальню с разгону, а стучала один раз, после чего тут же распахивала дверь настежь. Как и сейчас…

\- Папочка… - начала она, но Артур, увидев, в каком она виде, затрясся от беззвучного смеха.

\- Что это? – с трудом спросил он, вытирая слезы.

\- А что? – обиделась Эми, расправляя пышные юбки платья, надетого поверх пижамы. – Я хочу спать, как принцесса. Тебе не понять, ты же мальчик.

В этот раз от смеха согнулся Мерлин, и Артур не хотел думать о том, что именно он в этот момент представлял.

\- Так в чем дело, принцесса? – спросил он. – Почему ты не спишь?

\- Папочка, у меня в комнате вот такой паук! – затараторила Эми, и развела руки в стороны, чтобы показать им размеры паука.

Паук, судя по всему, поверг бы в ужас даже сенбернара.

\- Опять? – недоверчиво переспросил Артур. – В прошлый раз мы так никого и не нашли.

\- Папочка! – укоризненно посмотрела на него Эми. – Я же тебе говорила – он тогда спрятался!

\- Ну разумеется, - Артур поднял руки, показывая свое поражение. – Иди вперед, предупреди паука, что сейчас ему не поздоровится. А я пока обуюсь…

Эми, радостно улыбаясь, побежала передавать плохую новость насекомому.

\- Она из тебя веревки вьет, - с улыбкой сказал Мерлин, снимая халат и забираясь под одеяло. – Все-таки нашлась одна женщина в этом мире, которая тебя захомутала.

Артур жадно проследил за его движениями.

\- Я быстро, - пообещал он, присаживаясь на кровать. – Она просто хочет на ночь сказку о добром волшебнике и драконе. Ты же сам вчера два часа ее укладывал…

Не договорив, он наклонился и поцеловал Мерлина в губы, затем в шею, во впадинку на ключице…

\- Тебя ждет Эми, - тяжело дыша, напомнил Мерлин. – А потом тебя жду я.

Артур, усмехнувшись, поцеловал его еще раз – долго, сильно, но нежно - и вышел в коридор. Мерлин включил настольную лампу и взял с тумбочки книгу.

Когда-то давно, когда Эми была совсем крошкой, ему казалось, что они не справятся. Что они тогда знали о детях? Что они тогда знали друг о друге? Можно сколько угодно встречаться, но совместная жизнь тут же все ставит с ног на голову.

Мерлин никогда не думал, что Артур окажется таким организованным, даже педантичным - будет расставлять консервы в кухонных шкафчиках по системе, держать зубную щетку только с правой стороны стакана и наводить в тумбочках армейский порядок. Но так же он не думал, что тот окажется таким замечательным отцом. Разумеется, они оба души не чаяли в Эми, навсегда изменившей их жизнь. Но каждый день, глядя на то, как Артур рассказывает ей сказки, прогоняет чудовищ из-под ее кровати, с серьезным видом подыгрывает во всех ее играх, Мерлин снова и снова влюблялся в него. Сколько бы ни прошло лет, сколько бы раз они не ссорились по пустякам, как бы его не раздражал армейский порядок в тумбочках…

\- Эми заснула, как только положила голову на подушку, - с улыбкой сказал Артур, закрывая дверь спальни. – Я даже уговорил ее снять платье. У нас есть часов шесть, потом она проснется и вспомнит о вафлях.

Мерлин усмехнулся и с радостью позволил Артуру сдернуть с себя одеяло.


End file.
